The present invention relates generally to the field of computer storage systems, and more specifically to managing a clustered computer storage system when a communication channel between clusters is broken.
In some storage architectures, a swap function provides high storage volume availability through two sites that may be separated physically and even geographically. A fully-independent copy (a mirror) of the data is maintained at each site. When data is written at either storage site, both copies are synchronously updated, through background communications, before the write operation is completed.